Un amour bousculé
by Diamantsauvage
Summary: Robin, une jeune femme venant de déménager, fait une rencontre qui va surement bousculer ça vie. Résumer nul, première fiction soyez que vous serez indulgents s'il vous plait !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour bonjour, première fanfiction posté sur ce compte j'espère que vous aimerez !

Je m'affale dans mon canapé noir et réconfortant en poussant un soupir. Je viens de finir mon déménagement, tout mes meubles sont installés. Demain, je vais essayer de visiter la ville pour trouver mes repères, j'ai aussi quelques courses à faire, je vais aussi écumer toute les petite annonces pour trouvée un travail. J'allume la télé mais toute les émissions sont des télé réalité idiote, avec des participant tout aussi idiot. Je me reporte sur mon livre, un roman d'amour. C'est l'histoire d'un jeune homme dévasté par l'alcool, un délinquant en quelque sorte, qui trouve l'amour une jeune Anglaise. Il lui promet d'arrêter les délits et l'alcool. Mais il rechute et pers la jeune Anglaise. Je n'es pas lu la suite mais, à mon humble avis il vont ce retrouver elle va lui pardonnée et vivrons un magnifique amour. Comme la plupart des romans. D'un coter je l'es envi, une vie parfaite, certes quelque bas mais il remonte toujours pour s'illuminer et mener une super vie.

Je prends mes clé ,sort, et pars me baladée dans la rue. Dans les escaliers j'aperçois qu'une autres personne emménage. Il y a des cartons devant la porte, et un jeune homme les emmènes dans ce qui est apparemment son nouvel appartement. Je m'arrête pour le regarder se débattre avec les sacs que je n'avais pas vu. Il est grand, bronzé , des yeux noisettes. Mais ce qui me choque en quelque sorte, s'est qu'il a les cheveux vert..

Je n'es jamais vraiment vu quelqu'un avec les cheveux de cette couleur, mais je peux dire que ça lui va plutôt bien. Il porte un t-shirt noir assez moulant pour voir qu'il entretient plutôt régulièrement son corps. Il a un jean bleu un peux usé et des basquet.

Puis, il se retourne je tourne tout de suite le regards. Je m'avance un peux plus et passe derrière lui, et m'engage dans les escaliers. Je pourrais peut-être faire connaissance avec lui ? Non, je vais juste lui demander si il emménage bien, je sais c'est ridicule mais j'aimerais me faire des amis malgré le fait que je ne parle pas beaucoup.

Vous emménagez ?

Il se retourne et me regarde, sûrement un peux surpris par ma question idiote.

Oui. Dit-il en me regardant

Moi aussi je viens d'emménager ici, dis-je avec un sourire.

Ah.. D'accords, dit-il assez froids

Je me retourne et m'engage dans les escaliers, et bien c'est pas gagné ! Je n'es jamais été très bonne pour le contact, pour les amis et faire connaissance. Je suis maintenant dehors, je marche. Le ciel est orange et rose, une légère brise me caresse les joue. Le cartier est plutôt grand et juste en face de l'immeuble gris sale et usé par le temps il y a un petit parc. A cet heure-ci il n'y a pas d'enfant mais des jeune adolescent qui parle fort. Il semble s'engueuler pour une fille. Je n'entends que des bribes de conversation comme « Elle est trop bonne pour toi ! » ou encore « je vais me la faire pas toi ! ». La pauvre fille dois être persécutée par c'est mécréant. Je m'avance n'osant pas regarder dans leur direction. Je m'aventure dans une rue plus illuminée. Un autres parc borde la grande route menant à la sortie de la ville. Je m'y rends, Il fais maintenant nuit la lune éclaire faiblement, mais assez pour voir ou je marche. Je passe devant un couple s'embrassant à pleine bouche. L'homme à la main posée sur ça joue et elle les main sur ça nuque. Je me surprends à les envié. Oui je n'es jamais vraiment eu une vrai relation la plupart n'ont pas durée plus de trois mois. Je pense que je ne suis pas faite pour ce genre de chose. Mais j'aimerais tant avoir quelqu'un qui tient à moi qui me réconforte quand j'en ai besoin. Quelqu'un que j'aime, quelqu'un avec qui passer le restant de ma vie je l'espère.

Il commence à faire froids. Je me décide à rentrer je longe les longue rue illuminée par les magasin et restaurant. Les personnes défile encore devant moi, pressés de revoir leur famille, ou autre. J'arrive devant le premier parc en face de l'immeuble. C'est le silence complet à présent. Je m'avance tranquillement quand une main se plaque contre ma bouche. J'essaye de crier mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. L'homme me pousse dans une petite rue non loin d'ici. J'essaye de crier de me débattre mais il est plus fort que moi. Il me plaque contre le mur, je vois sont visage. Il a une barbe d'environs trois jours et un sourire sadique sur sont visage. Je me débat et essaye de lui donner des coups de pied mais il les évite. Je panique, j'ai peur de ce qui va arriver. Il n'enlève pas sa main de ma bouche et commence à caresser mon décolleté. J'ai les larmes qui monte au yeux je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je lui mort la main du plus fort que je puisse, il pousse un énorme cri et lâche ma bouche je crie le plus fort que je puisse. J'ai l'impression que mes poumons de vont pas résister, l'homme à repris ces esprit. Il prends ma tête et la tape violemment contre le mur. Je tombe par terre, je vois trouble, que quelque tache se dessine devant moi. Je sens des doigts me toucher je suis dégoûtée mais je ne peux rien faire. Cette fois les larmes coule sur mes joues je ne peux rien je suis impuissante. Les larmes ne font que troublée le peux que je vois. Soudain, j'entend quelqu'un courir puis le bruit d'un poing dans une figure, enfin, je crois. Je sens quelqu'un me retournée, me mettre sur le dos. Je vois une personne autre que l'horrible pervers, je ne vois pas qui. Je suis prise de violant sanglot, je respire par à coup. Je sens des doigts effacer les larmes sur mes joue. Puis je ne peux pas tenir je m'évanouie, noir complet.

Je me réveille, j'ai un affreux mal de tête. J'ouvre les yeux je suis dans une pièce blanche, dans un lit tout aussi blanc. Je tourne la tête d'un coter avec difficulté, c'est comme le lendemain d'une grosse soirée, quand vous avez des énormes cernes et que votre tête tourne. A coter du lit il y a une petite table de chevet avec un téléphone, puis deux chaise. Sur l'une des deux chaise se trouve un jeune homme avec les cheveux vert en train de dormir affaler, la tête en arrière et la bouche grande ouverte. Je sourie, c'est le jeune homme qui vient d'emménager dans l'appartement. Puis, je me remémore les évènements de la veille j'en ai des frissons. Je pousse un soupir je ne préfère pas repenser à ça. J'entends le jeune homme bouger, il s'est redressé sur son siège et se frotte les yeux. Un long silence s'en suit, nous nous regardons les yeux dans les yeux. Personne ne rompt le silence, j'essaye de m'asseoir, j'avoue qu'être comme ça avec une personne qu'on ne connais pas est plutôt gênant. Je me décide enfin à rompre le silence.

Merci.

De rien c'est plutôt normal, les pervers dégueulasse rode beaucoup dans nos rue.

Je ne dis rien. Il se lève et prends sa veste noir, qui étais poser sur le dossier de sa chaise. Et il commence à partir, à l'encadrement de la porte il se retourne et dit :

Bon rétablissement.

Je ne dis rien, il est déjà partis. Une infirmière entre dans la chambre.

Est-ce que tout va bien mademoiselle ?

Oui.

Vous allez pouvoir sortir cet après-midi.

D'accords.

Allez à l'accueil il vont vous donner votre papier de sortis.

L'infirmière sort de la chambre. Je me lève et m'habille. Après avoir finis je me rends donc à l'accueil il me donne mon papier de sortis. J'appelle un taxi et me rends cher moi. J'ouvre la porte et m'affale dans mon lit. Je me laisse partir avec le sommeil. Le lendemain je vais déjà beaucoup mieux. Je me lève prends une bonne douche, et m'habille. Je mange mon petit déjeuner, et je range quelque bibelot aussi traîne par-ci par-la. Il est déjà onze heure, j'aimerais bien rendre visite à mon ''sauveur'' pour faire plus ample connaissance. Je vais dans la salle de bain histoire d'être présentable, je mes un petit peux de mascara et de crayon, et choisis une paire de petit boucle d'oreille ronde et discrète. J'ouvre la porte de chez moi et prends la précaution de la fermer à clé. Je m'avance vers la porte du jeune homme et m'arrête devant. Je prends mon courage à deux main et frappe à la porte. Quelque temps après j'entends le cliquetis du verrou et la porte s'ouvre. Je vois sa tignasse verte pas très réveillé, il porte une chemise noir et un jean simple et ses basket. Il me regarde dans les yeux ce qui en devient gênant, il a le regard tellement profond.. Combien de femme s'y son perdue ? Il a un air très macho et froid, mais ce n'es peux-être pas ce qu'il est..

-Salut, dit-il avec un détachement incroyable.

Bonjour, je voudrais vous remercier comme il se dois pour ce que vous avez fais pour moi.

Me remercier ? Mais c'étais tout à fais normal. Dit-il en levant un sourcil.

J'insiste. Je pourrais peux-être vous inviter dans un café ?

Pourquoi pas ? Et ne me vouvoyer pas je déteste ça.

D'accord euh..

Zoro. Et vous ?

Robin.

Enchantée

De même, dis-je en souriant.

Je ne le pensais pas si « sociable ».

Et si nous y allions maintenant ? Je n'ai pas grand chose à faire..

Moi non plus. Dis-je confiante.

Je vais prendre ma veste je reviens.

Il revins quelque instant plus tard avec une veste en cuir sur le dos lui donnant un coter rebelle, nous avançons côte à côte dans les escaliers. Arrivés en bas des escaliers nous nous dirigeons vers une rue ou il y à des café.

Tache de ne pas attirer les pervers dégueulasse. Dis Zoro un sourire en coin.

Compte sur moi ! Je n'es pas envie que ça m'arrive encore une fois.

Nous fûmes arrivés devant un petit café sympa nous nous installâmes et commandons deux café.

D'ou viens-tu ? Demanda Zoro

D'une petite ville dans le nord nommée Taiyou et toi ?

Kageboushi

D'accord et tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Dis-je en souriant.

Je recherche du travail pour l'instant et toi ?

Serveuse dans un petit restaurant pas loin d'ici le Nippon

Hum.. Je vois je suis déjà passé devant.

Entre temps le serveur nous avais posé les café sur notre table sans même dire un mot. Nous sortîmes du café de bonne humeur.


	2. Un événement innattendu

**Ellipse de 1 ans: **

Un ans, un ans que nous nous étions rencontrés. Il a en quelque sorte changé ma vie et j'ai en quelque sorte changée la sienne, nous nous aimons beaucoup je n'avais jamais rencontrée une personne comme lui. Au fil de cette année nous avons fais plus ample connaissance, nous avons appris à nous apprécier malgré notre différence de caractère. Nous avons gardé une pare de mystère sur notre passé, ce qui n'es pas si mal. Je l'apprécie beaucoup, c'est la seul personne en qui j'ai une entière confiance. Il a finit par trouver un travail dans le même restaurant que moi mais en temps que plongeur, il n'est pas très fière de ce travail mais il fait avec. Aujourd'hui nous avons décidés d'aller au restaurant ensemble il dois venir me chercher vers dix neuf heure. Je me suis préparée un jean slim noir avec un haut qui tomber sur le coter lui aussi noir et mon éternelle veste en cuir. Je m'assois sur mon canapé en attendant Zoro, et allume la télé. Il est maintenant dis neuf heure 30, il n'a jamais été autant en retards ça commence à m'inquiéter. Je me lève et vais sonner à sa porte. Personne n'ouvre, je prends la poignée et essaye d'ouvrir. C'est fermé. Je prends mon portable et essaye de l'appeler. Il décroche.

Tu es ou j'ai sonnée chez toi mais tu n'es apparemment pas chez toi.

Salut ma jolie !

Ce n'es pas la voie de Zoro, mon cœur commence à battre de plus en plus vite.

Qui êtes-vous ?!

Je suis un vieil ami à Zoro il est avec moi..

Passez le moi !

Oh jeune fille calme toi ! Ne me parle pas sur ce ton !

Je parle sur le ton que je veux !

Quoi qu'il en sois si tu veux le revoir ne serais-ce qu'une dernière fois il vas falloir venir..

Sur ces mot mon cœur ratât un battement, c'est comme si un poids était entrain de m'écraser la poitrine, ma respiration est saccadée je ne comprends pas ce qui ce passe.

Qu'est ce qui ce passe je ne comprends pas. Dis-je calmement malgré l'inquiétude qui régnait en moi.

Il se passe que Zoro va payer à la place d'une personne qui nous a bien roulés !

Je ne comprends pas qui est cette personne ?!

Tu ne l'as connais pas. Viens, maintenant nous sommes au 21 rue de wolfgang Mozart (trou d'imagination…)

J'arrive.

Je pus entendre quelqu'un parler, la voix de Zoro.

Robin.. non ! ..Ne viens.. pas ! .

Tait toi enfoiré ! Dis la voix de l'homme au téléphone.

Il avait la voix comme cassée. Je raccroche je ne veux pas en entendre plus il faut que je me rende à cet endroit. Je rentre dans mon appartement et prends vite un petit couteaux.. on ne sais jamais. Je sors et vais vers ma voiture j'ouvre, m'installe et démarre à fond. J'entends les pneus crisser sous mon coup d'accélérateur. Je me rends très vite dans cette rue, passais souvent devant pour aller au travail. Je me gars non loin et m'aventure dans la rue. Je cherche le numéro 21. Sa y est je me trouve devant une maison totalement délabrée elle me donne des frissons dans le dos. Les volets en bois décrépits sont tous fermé. La peinture de la maison est écaillée et devant moi ce trouve une porte en bois aussi elle est verte. Je prends mon courage à deux main et toque. J'attends quelque instant et on m'ouvre la porte, c'est un homme d'une quarantaine d'année avec une barbe noir les yeux verts et une cicatrice sur la joue. Il est vêtue d'une chemise rouge et d'un jean noir. Il me calcule quelque instant et me fais signe d'entrer. Il m'emmène dans un dédale de couloir tous aussi délabré les-un que les autres. Puis le couloir débouche sur une petit porte l'homme l'ouvre et me fais signe d'entrer avant lui. La lumière contraste avec l'obscurité des couloirs je mes quelque temps à m'habituer à la lumière. Maintenant habituée, je voix un groupe de quatre homme devant moi. Tous aussi laid les-un que les autres. Puis au milieu de la pièce un chaise, quelqu'un est assis dessus, je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et vois.. Zoro ! Il a la tête baissée en avant et on peux entendre ça respiration saccadée au sol tout autour de la chaise une flaque de sang s'est formée. Ca chemise pour une fois blanche est finalement rouge une énorme tache de sang est apparue au niveau de tout son torse. Je pousse un soupire d'étonnement. Les quatre homme étouffe un rire.

Te voilà enfin ! Crie autant que tu veux à l'aide personne ne t'entendra ! Pourquoi nous voulons que toi aussi tu vienne ? Pour que Zoro souffre ! Pour qu'il souffre de voir son amie se faire torturer ! Dis l'homme un sourire diabolique affiché sur son visage.

Putain.. Robin ! Je t'avais dis de ne pas venir ! Dis Zoro d'une voix que je n'avais jamais entendue.

J'étais pétrifiée je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je le regardais il avait toujours la tête baissée. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Un des quatre homme s'approcha de Zoro et lui tira les cheveux en arrière, je vis son visage. Ces traits était tirés par la douleur sûrement, il fermait les yeux et serrait les dents. Un des quatre hommes se mit derrière moi et mit ces mains sur mes épaules, il me tenait fermement. Mon cœur battait exagérément vite, j'étais oppressée, très mal. Un seul des quatre hommes était armés, nous sommes vraiment dans la merde. Celui qui à relever la tête à Zoro se place devant lui et prends son couteau qui était lui, accroché à son jean.

Non, ne lui faite pas de mal ! Hurlais-je jusqu'à croire que mes poumons n'allait pas résister.

Tait-toi !

Sur ces mots il lève la main portant le couteau et l'abat violemment sur l'œil gauche, le sang gicle, suivit d'un cri de douleur de la part de Zoro. Cette fois s'en est trop ,je ne retiens plus mes larmes elle coule sur mes joue. Je ne veux pas voir ça je tourne la tête.

Non Zoro ! Mais c'est quoi votre problème ?!

On va le faire souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il crêve ce bâtard !

D'un mouvement je prends le couteau rangé dans une de mes poches intérieur et balance mon bras en arrière pour qu'il atteigne l'homme qui me tient. Je sens mon petit couteau s'enfoncer dans ça peau, il émet un cri de douleur avant de me lâcher. L'homme qui à le couteau ordonne à ces hommes de m'attaquer. Par réflexe je mes mon petit couteau devant moi, un des deux hommes ce met devant moi et essaye de me prendre le bras pour me faire lâcher mon couteau. Mais d'un grand mouvement du bras je réussis à le couper, il est maintenant entrain de gémir de douleur en ce tenant le bras. L'autre homme court maintenant vers moi, il me plaque contre le mûr et me prends le bras, je ne peux plus le bouger je ne sais pas quoi faire, puis je sens qu'il ne m'a pas immobilisée les jambes. J'en profite pour donner un coup de pied bien placé, et profitant de son temps d'inattention je lui enfonce mon couteau dans le torse. Celui à qui j'ai fais une entaille au bras est par terre évanoui. L'homme au couteau me regarde surpris, je réussis à voir Zoro il est toujours conscient et à la tête en arrière. Le sang coule abondement de ces deux blessures.

L'homme au couteau commence à venir vers moi à grand pas, en brandissant son arme devant lui, Il abat son couteau sur mon épaule, je pousse un cri de douleur ma blessure me lance , c'est insupportable. Je lui donne un coup de pied dans le bras ce qui lui fais lâcher son couteau, il court vers moi et me plaque une nouvelle fois contre le mûr et me soulève en me tenant par la gorge, j'étouffe, je tousse je commence à voire flou, en un dernier mouvement je lui crache dessus pour attirer son attention avant qu'il ne m'enlève mon couteau et enfonce celui-ci dans son ventre. Il tombe par terre je réussis à faire quelque pas vers Zoro mais je m'écroule, je tourne mon regard vers Zoro, il à relever ça tête et me regarde de son œil non endommagé.

Robin.. Lève toi, appelle une ambulance, il fit une pause et toussa plusieurs gouttes de sangs sortirent de ça bouche, reste avec moi ne t'évanoui pas.

Il a raison, je me lève d'un pas chancelant et cherche mon portable dans ma veste, par miracle je le retrouve et il n'a aucune fissure. J'appelle les urgences je dis ou nous sommes, les dégâts etc..

Après avoir raccrochée je m'approche de Zoro il me regarde encore, mais commence à fermer les yeux, mon cœur rate un battement, je prends ces épaules et commence à lui secouer les épaules, les larmes reviennes je pleure énormément, comme je n'es sûrement jamais pleurée. Je le vois lever doucement ça main en direction de mon visage, il la pose sur ma joue, je mes ma main sur la sienne.

-Non Zoro, s'il te plais reste avec moi, comme je l'es fais !

Puis j'entends les ambulance arriver, tout ce passe si vite Les ambulancier viennent il mettent Zoro sur un brancard et l'emmène dans l'ambulance ils me disent de venir avec eux, dans l'ambulance aussi. Je me fais toute petite tous les infirmiers s'affaire au tour de Zoro, un d'eux viens vers moi et regarde ma blessure, il me met un bandage et me dit que ce n'es pas grave. J'observe autour de moi Zoro à un masque pour l'endormir, j'ai peur pour lui.

Nous arrivons à l'hôpital tout le monde sort en urgence de l'ambulance un jeune homme me dit de le suivre, il me dit d'attendre sur un des sièges derrière moi. J'attends donc, jusqu'à ce qu'un infirmier ouvre la porte ou Zoro à été « opéré » il s'avance vers moi.

Alors est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? Dis-je inquiète

Tous dépends de lui, il est dans le coma si il veut vivre alors il se battra et se réveillera, en revanche nous ne savons pas combien de temps ça peux prendre.

D'accord, je peux le voir ?

Oui.


End file.
